Tensión Sexual
by Miss Laufeyson
Summary: "-No, lo digo muy enserio- sonrió- Todos en el set ya lo han notado, la tensión sexual entre tú y Tom es demasiado fuerte. Yo digo que deberían conseguir un cuarto y arreglarlo de una vez por todas.-" Hiddlesworth


Título: Tensión Sexual

Pareja: Hiddlesworth / Insinuación Robert/Chris E.

N/A: OMG! It's my first Hiddlesworth! Ok, me emociono. Fue genial poder escribir acerca de estos dos, aunque sea cortito lo hice con todo el amor que le tengo a la pareja. Espero les guste. Oh claro, tomen en cuenta que esto se lleva a cabo en el set de The Avengers :D

** ón Sexual.:::**

_By: Miss Laufeyson_

-¿Perdón?-

-Lo que oíste amigo-

En ese momento, todos estaban tomando un descanso en la cafetería del set, todo habría ido de maravilla de no ser por el -desubicado- comentario de Robert.

Chris miro a su compañero con el ceño fruncido, si eso era una broma, no le daba gracia.

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto?-

-No, lo digo muy enserio- sonrió- Todos en el set ya lo han notado, la tensión sexual entre tú y Tom es demasiado fuerte. Yo digo que deberían conseguir un cuarto y arreglarlo de una vez por todas.-

-Oh créeme, ya lo hemos intentado y no funciona- Tom hablo por primera vez, dejando a todos petrificados en sus asientos con tal confesión.

Chris abrió y cerró la boca en reiteradas ocasiones sin que ninguna palabra lograra salir de ella.

En ese momento la armoniosa risa de Tom inundo el incómodo ambiente.

-¡Cielos, deberían ver sus caras! ¡Por supuesto que Chris y yo solo somos amigos!-

Todos los presentes soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

-Dios Tom, no vuelvas a decir algo así- susurro Chris, pasándose una mano por el cabello

El aludido sonrió y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Así que... ¿Tensión sexual, no? Vamos Robert, tu sabes que Chris es uno de mis mejores amigos, no hay, ni habrá, nada sexual entre nosotros-

Downey sonrió con burla.

-Oh, qué mal por ustedes, yo solo intento ayudar a que habrán sus corazones, pero si no quieren que se le va a hacer- expreso con fingida tristeza.

-Técnicamente, lo que estabas insinuando, era que Tom abriera las piernas y no su corazón- comento Scarlett con astucia, haciendo reír a los presentes.

El resto de descanso pasó de manera amena, entre bromas y jugarretas. Al poco rato, Tom miro a Chris y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Bien, nosotros debemos volver al set- se levantó, seguido del rubio.

Antes de llegar a la salida de la cafetería, Tom se giró y observo a Robert con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y por cierto Rob, en lugar de pensar en la tensión sexual que supuestamente hay entre Chris y yo, deberías preocuparte por solucionar la que hay entre tú y Evans- al finalizar, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, además de un Chris Evans avergonzado y un Robert con los colores subidos al rostro.

::::.

Chris espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados de los demás para poder soltar la carcajada que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Viste sus caras? ¡Eso fue épico Tom!- río, alzando los brazos al cielo.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente.

-Solo era un comentario-

Ambos echaron a reír sonoramente. Cuando estuvieron más calmados, Chris acorraló a Tom contra la pared más cercana, haciendo gala de sus centímetros de más y de su gran musculatura para cubrir casi por completo el cuerpo menudo del mayor.

-Con que... ¿Tensión sexual? Yo creo que deberíamos solucionar ese problema ¿No te parece?-

Tom se sonrojo ligeramente ante lo dicho, para luego sonreír con picardía.

-Ese es un problema muy grave, yo creo que deberíamos solucionarlo cuanto antes-

Chris sonrió ampliamente, llevo la mano derecha hasta el trasero del inglés, apretando suavemente. La protesta que estaba a punto de nacer en la boca de Tom, murió en la misma, al sentir como sus labios era asaltados con ferocidad por los del australiano.

::::.

-¡¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE CARAJOS ESTÁN CHRIS Y TOM?!- el grito del productor resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo temblar a los presentes.

-... ¿No se supone que ellos habían regresado antes que nosotros?- comento Mark en voz baja

Scarlett asintió, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

Robert sonrió con perspicacia.

-Quizá tomaron enserio mi consejo acerca de la tensión sexual- miro a Chris y le guiñó un ojo.

El aludido se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, para después darle a Rob un golpe ligero en pecho.

-No digas tonterías- giro los ojos y se encamino al set.

Downey sonrió de lado y trotó para alcanzar a su rubio compañero.

Finalmente, ni Chris ni Tom aparecieron en todo el día.

::::. FIN .::::

Da~ cortito lose, un review? :3


End file.
